Internet Boyfriend -phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil finds an amazing friend on an online gaming site. when he agress to meet up with this friend. He certainly doesn't expecta well known face to be waiting for him when he gets there.


"I met this really cool guy last night"

That was Dan, the most popular guy in school who everybody loved. It was lunch. I was sitting by them, being careful to stay out of sight though. They would beat me up if they saw me lurking around by them.

"Really? Where? Like on the internet?"

"Yeah, I was playing this new game and I was put in a match with this guy"

I smiled softly, listening to their conversation. Dan was lucky. He had loads of friends, everybody liked him. Why couldn't I be like that? But no, I'm just the creepy dark haired 'emo' kid that was everybody's punching bag.

"He's totally awesome. I added him as a friend so I'm gonna play again with him tonight"

I'll say it again. Dan's so lucky.

************************************************** *******************

I've been spending a lot of time playing online games recently.

I've actually made a friend.

I know, I didn't think it would ever happen either. He seems really nice. He likes all the same things as I do. One bad point

He kicks my ass at everything

Then again, I think I'm just really terrible at these games.

We're currently playing a game which is a sort of mix of COD and Halo. It's kinda fun, well it seems to be for my new friend. He keeps killing me.

'You won again D: Noooooooooo'

I smile softly as I send the message, watching the small circle doing it's little pattern to show it's sending. Only about ten seconds after it's sent do I get another message back.

I swear he must be the fastest typer in the world

'You'll win one day. Or maybe not, I'm just too good. Lol'

I let a small laugh escape my lips as he read his message

He's funny as well

I didn't mention that, did I?

Really though, he's amazing. I'm so lucky he actually wants to be friends with me. I mean, sure, I've had friends before, but none that have talked to me this much.

He actually likes me for who I am.

That alone makes me feel so happy.

He's perfect in every single way.

************************************************** *******************

Okay, I may be freaking out.

Just a little bit

I got home from school. Which actually wasn't that bad. School I mean, Dan was off so his pathetic little followers actually left me alone for one. But anyway, enough about that.

When I got home I went straight on to see if my friend had left me a message. He had. I opened it up, not expecting anything more than a mere recommendation for another game or something along those lines.

It was something much more

'I don't really know how to say this but. I like you, a lot. Okay, I think I might actually be in love with you. You're just so perfect. I understand if never want to talk to me again. I'm sorry, I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore'

My jaw about hit the floor I swear. I was so shocked, yet, so happy. He felt the same way. I had been three months since we had started talking and somewhere in that time I had developed feelings for this guy. Id never told him in case he rejected me and I lost him. But

He actually felt the same way

This was incredible

I couldn't believe it

I quickly messaged him back telling him how I felt the same way and that he was the most amazing, caring guy in the world. I bit my lip lightly as before I wrote the last five words to finish of this message.

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

I quickly sent it so I couldn't change my mind and not send the message at all. I mean, he said he liked me.

So why was I so nervous?

It was probably because the most incredible guy in the world would possibly be my boyfriend soon.

I had this lovely warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. That was love, right? Well, they said it felt kinda warm and fuzzy so I guess it was.

I jumped as the quiet ting noise that signalled I had a message went off. I quickly opened the message, Having to stop myself from squealing as I read it's contents.

'Of course I'll be your boyfriend! So yeah… I love you'

************************************************** *******************

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better. They did. Oh god life is amazing right now.

I was chatting with him last night when he asked if I wanted to meet up with him. Of course I said yes. So that's the reason why I'm rushing around like a lunatic trying to make myself look represent able

We're meeting outside Game at 1pm. And surprise, surprise I managed to sleep in until twelve. I'm currently trying to dry my hair while brushing my teeth and pulling a shirt over my head. I'm just that talented obviously.

It'll be a miracle if I'm not late

************************************************** *******************

I'm nearly there

I'm running the fastest I think I ever have

I actually can't see where I'm going at all because my fringe has decided to take this moment to be very uncooperative and practically blind me.

I stop a few metres away from the shop, attempting to catch my breath while sorting my stupid hair.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

I freeze, staring wide eyed at the sight in front of me

Dan

He gives a confused look. I give him the same back. What am I doing here, what's he doing here?

I grab my phone from my pocket

1:03

He should be here by now, but the only person here is Dan

Wait…

No

No way

He said he would wear a black t-shirt and black skinnies

Dan is wearing both of those

That doesn't mean anything though, lots of people wear those two things together. Don't be so stupid. It couldn't be Dan, he is anything but nice.

Wait

He also said he would wear a sticker with his gamer tag on so I would know who I was looking for.

I edge slightly closer to Dan, looking for a sticker of some sort

Oh my god

It's his gamer tag

That means

No way!

"um….Dan?"

I ask quietly, generally terrified now.

"What is it?" he asked, the usual tone he uses when speaking to me not present

"Are you, by any chance meeting someone?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

And now it's time to panic

"um, I…"

How do I even tell him this? I can't just casually be all like 'oh hey, we're dating but you don't know it's me so, yeah'

"Phil?"

He gives me another confused look. He looks as confused as I feel.

I'm in love with Dan. The same Dan that has bullied me for the last five years. And he loves me. How could this have happened?

"That's your gamer tag… right?"

I ask, pointing to the sticker he's wearing. A look of shock crosses his face as he comes to the same conclusion and as I have.

"Whoa, what? Wait. Phil?…you're AmazingLionPower?"

I nod, giving him a small nervous smile "I, um yeah…I am"

"Then you're"

"Yep"

"And we're?"

"Yep"

He suddenly grins. He seems to have gotten over the shock pretty quickly. Before I know what's happening he has his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"So we finally meet, my beautiful lion"

I blush practically crimson as he uses that little pet name. I always make me blush a little when reading it but hearing him say it, it sounds amazing. I guess I really am in love with him.

"Yeah…I guess we do"

"I never would have guessed he- well you would be you"

"Me either, I mean you being you, not me being me. I'll just shut up now…"

He laughed softly, pulling away from me just enough to look into my eyes

"So, I guess I'm in love with you"

"I guess I'm in love with you too"

And with that his perfect lips are on mine


End file.
